Volver a amar
by zoe-yang
Summary: Botan tiene una nueva oportunidad de amar después de un tragica perdida de su eposo. ¿Tendrá el valor para darse una nueva oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

**VOLVER A AMAR**

**N.A.** Hola, bueno esta e mi primera historia, espero que les guste. Aclaro que YYH no me pertenece solo la historia. Tome prestado a Águila de las Guerreras Mágicas el cual tampoco me pertenece el personaje. Bueno espero que me den su opinión de mi historia.

**C**

**apítulo 1**

Una hermosa niña va corriendo alegremente hacia una tumba, se detiene frente a la lapida y coloca un lirio blanco, la flor favorita de su difunto padre.

A unos cuantos metros esta una joven de raros y hermosos cabellos celeste.

Su mirada reflejaba tristeza, su vista se posa sobre su maravillosa hija, su motor a seguir, la única razón de su existir.

-Mami, apresúrate! -dijo la niña al notar que su mamá aun no se movía del lugar después de un par de minutos.

-Si, ya voy -sonrió.

Siempre era lo mismo desde que su esposo murió, Ella siempre se quedaba observando la lapida del hombre que amo.

Su hermosa hija era la viva imagen de él. Su largo cabello rubio cenizo, sus cálidos ojos miel, su dulce mirada y su amable y noble personalidad hacían que todo mundo la amara. Así era su amado Águila.

Su esposo había fallecido tres años atrás a causa de la leucemia.

Juntos lucharon arduamente contra esa devastadora enfermedad pero lamentablemente su esposo perdió esa batalla.

-"Aun te extraño, amor, aun no puedo vivir sin ti" -suspiro mientras sus pensamientos la envolvían- "Como me gustaría tenerte entre mis brazos una vez mas. Desearía que el destino nunca nos hubiese separado" -un par de lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por su pálido rostro.

Coloco sobre la lapida un gran ramo de lirios blancos y peonias.

-Mami, no llores, a papá no le gustaba verte llorar -limpio las lágrimas del rostro de su mamá.

Vio como eso raros ojos amatistas estaban a punto de liberar muchas lágrimas más.

-Lo siento, cariño, es solo que extraño mucho a papi -sonrió para su pequeño ángel.

-Yo también lo extraño mucho, pero él nos cuida desde el cielo -sonrió y abrazo efusivamente a su mamá.

Sus cortos brazos se enredaron con el celeste de los cabellos de la joven.

-Sabes, cariño, eres igual a tu papá -acaricio se pequeña cabeza mientras una hermosa y cálida sonrisa se poso en sus delicados labios.

-De verdad, mami? -la niña estaba sorprendida porque era la primera vez que su mamá le decía eso.

-Claro que si, amor, aparte de tu parecido físico, tu carácter y tu forma de ser cariñosa es igual a papá -al terminar de hablar, la pequeña se lanzo a los brazos de su mamá que reía muy contenta por tener un pedazo del hombre que amo en su pequeña.

-Bueno, amor, es hora de irnos. Tenemos que terminar de empacar -se levanto tomando la mano de la pequeña mientras se dirigían a una camioneta estacionada en las afueras del panteón.


	2. Chapter 2

YuYu Hakusho no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia para entretenimiento personal y de los lectores que les guste mi historia.

Capítulo 2

Era un día perfecto, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor sin llegar a ser abrazador. El cielo estaba despejado, un azul perfecto. El bullicio de la gente era casi nulo, el domingo por la mañana había muy poca gente en las calles.

Un joven moreno caminaba hacia la sala de espera en el aeropuerto internacional, estaba ansioso, nervioso y feliz a la vez. Su nerviosismo no dejo que se diera cuenta que la mayoría de las mujeres que estaban cerca de él lo quedaban viendo lujuriosamente. Su largo cabello negro atado en una cola era algo inusual en los jóvenes. Su cuerpo delgado pero fuerte al mismo tiempo bien cubierto por un hermoso traje color negro que se amoldaba hermosamente a su cuerpo, sus ojos no se podían distinguir a causa de unas gafas negras, que lo hacían lucir mas guapo de lo que era.

Al llegar a la sala de estar observo en la pantalla de avisos que el vuelo de México que esperaba estaba a punto de arribar. Su emoción creció mucho.

-Ojala no tarde mucho –susurro para sí mismo recordando que tan abrumador es la recogida de equipaje.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, casi enfrente de la puerta de salida de los que desembarcaban. Al notar que poco a poco las personas proveniente del vuelo de México salían se paro cerca de la puerta esperando.

-Mami, tengo hambre –una hermosa niña rubia salía con un oso de peluche entre sus manos, seguida de una hermosa mujer de cabellos celeste.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar, no? –el joven dijo observando con amor a la mujer y a la niña. Sus magníficos ojos violetas estaban fijos en la niña que al notar su presencia corrió hacia él como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Tíoooooooooooooooooooo –la pequeña se tiro en los brazos del joven que la esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa.- Te extrañe mucho, tío –lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho, amor –dijo de forma maternal. Acaricio sus sedosos cabellos rubios.

-Yo también quiero un abrazo –la mujer de larga cabellera celeste estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del joven y la niña. Su rostro se veía feliz.

-Botan, te extrañe mucho hermanita linda –abrazo fuertemente a la chica.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho, Kuro –su voz se quebró un poco, tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Y como no, si tenia un par de años de no verlo.

El joven al escuchar su suave voz sonrió, su pequeña hermana seguía siendo muy sentimental.

-Boni, por favor no llores –le revolvió un poco el pelo, haciendo que su cabello quedara un poco enredado. Botan hizo un mohín cómico y Kuronue no pudo evitar reír.

-No te burles, malvado –Botan le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

Siena, por su parte comenzó a reír al ver a su mamá reír sinceramente después de la muerte de su papá.

-Mami, no le pegues a mi tío –Siena comenzó a jalar de la blusa a la joven.

-Pero cariño, tu tío se lo merece por hacerme ver fea –cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho haciendo finta de estar molesta.

-Déjala, cariño, lo que pasa es que esta amargada, no le hagas caso, ya veras que si sigue así se pondrá viejita bien rápido –le guiño el ojo a la niña que solo sonreía al ver a los dos adultos actuar como niños.

-Bueno, ya basta de tanto drama, vámonos por yo también ya tengo hambre –Botan arrojo sus maletas a su hermano, quien la observo un poco asombrado.

-Eh… mmm... este… Botan, crees que yo voy a llevar tu equipaje? –pregunto mientras veía que su hermana y su sobrina se alejaban.

-Claro, cariño, tu eres hombre y por ende tienes que ser caballeroso con estas dos hermosas damiselas –le sonrió dulcemente.

Kuronue solamente comenzó a reírse, como había extrañado a su pequeña luz.

En el centro de la ciudad, en un hermoso restaurante se encontraba una joven pareja desayunando. La chica de largos cabellos castaño y ojos chocolates observaba al joven que estaba frente a ella, un joven de cortos cabellos negros y ojos color chocolate.

-¿Qué pasa, Keiko? ¿Porqué me vez tanto? –pregunto un tanto irritado, su novia se la había pasado casi toda la mañana viéndolo sin decirle mucho.

-No pasa nada, Yusuke –contesto bajando la mirada hacia su comida.

El chico se extraño por esa reacción, por lo general ella lo regañaba y lo golpeaba por perder fácilmente la paciencia con ella, pero ahora ella parecía evitar hablar de algo que la molestaba.

-Vamos, Keiko, dime que es lo que te molesta –suplico sutilmente, Keiko pudo ver en sus ojos preocupación.

-Es que… -dudo unos segundos si decirle o no, al fin decidió que era mejor decirle- lo que pasa es que… ayer en la noche recibí una llamada de Shizuru y me dijo que hoy Botan volvía a la ciudad –observo como los ojos de su novio brillaron, no supo descifrar las emociones que expresaron.

-Oh –Yusuke no sabía como reaccionar ante esa noticia- Keiko, porque dudarte en decírmelo, tu sabes que Botan es mi mejor amiga –cuestiono un poco, la verdad es que no le molestaba que su novia tuviera indecisa de decirle la notica, al fin y al cabo ella casi no la conoció y lo poco que la conoció le cayo mal porque era celosa de su amistad tan estrecha.

-Yusuke, lo siento de verdad. –Keiko comenzó a hablar con voz muy baja- Yo sé que ella era tu mejor amiga y se fue sin decirte nada pero… a pesar de los años aun me siento celosa de ella –acepto tristemente pensando que su novio se molestaría.

-Tonta, eso es lo que eres, Keiko –dijo en burla haciendo que la chica lo volteara a ver con ojos asombrados.- Como puedes sentirte celosa de mi mejor amiga! Para mí Botan era como mi hermana pequeña –sonrió dulcemente. Keiko se sintió una tonta total.

-Entonces, iras a verla? –pregunto ya más tranquila.

-No sé, ha pasado tantos años que en los que nunca supe nada de ella, no se porque se fue, me gustaría volver a verla pero… -sus ojos mostraron un poco de tristeza- pero no quiero presionarla a unas cuantas horas de su llegada, creo que lo mejor será esperar un par de días para que la busque –le sonrió más animado a su amada.

Keiko se sintió mal al recordar como Yusuke sufrió cuando se entero que su mejor amiga se había ido del país sin decirle a nadie. Ella lo ayudo a superar su dolor de perdida y poco a poco él así comenzó a enamorarse de ella.

N.A. Quiero agradecer a Sunako-swan y Munchis por sus comentarios, gracias porque les agrado mi historia! Ojala y sigan adelante con mis capítulos aunque me tarde algo en subirlos.


End file.
